<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лукас by ChajnayaChashka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588923">Лукас</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka'>ChajnayaChashka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pirates (Пиратские AU) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Summer Fest 2020 по ключу «Пятнадцать человек на сундук мертвеца»</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toni Kroos/Lucas Vázquez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pirates (Пиратские AU) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лукас</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Чудесная бета: Tod in Venedig</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Лу-у-укас, мальчик мой, какой ты сегодня умничка...</p><p>Лукас от неожиданности вздрогнул, но не обернулся, крепче вцепившись в деревянную ручку швабры. Ему ещё драить и драить палубу, даже если боцман кувыркнулся с реи, проверяя состояние бегучего и стоячего такелажа, и треснулся белобрысой своей башкой так, что последние мозги вышибло.</p><p>Боцман был личным наказанием Лукаса. Аккуратный и педантичный до тошноты, он быстро и не стесняясь в методах превратил разношёрстную полупьяную компанию в выдрессированную команду — хоть сейчас на любое из судов королевского флота. Лукас сбежал к пиратам за свободой и романтикой и никак не вписывался в опрятную боцманскую схему. Вот и пришлось сродниться с der Mopp — шваброй, напрасно называемой «лентяйкой».</p><p>Это был не худший вариант. Кому-то и кошкой перепадало, а некоторые особо упорные проводили по двое суток привязанными у мачты, тщетно вымаливая хоть глоток воды. Так что Лукасу боцман, можно сказать, благоволил.</p><p>Лукас нагнулся ниже, оттирая подозрительное пятно то ли крови, то ли портвейна.</p><p>— Лукас, хватит надо мной издеваться, перестань. Такой шалун.</p><p>Лукас выпрямился. Вытер пот и решил, что, раз эта скотина решила довести его таким нетривиальным способом, он ни за что не поддастся. Хотя получалось плохо. Уже хотелось надеть что-то посущественнее парусиновых штанов. Куртку накинуть, хоть в ней под таким солнцем и подохнуть можно. Или, например, озаботиться бельём. Ощущение, что в заднице скоро появятся две дополнительные дырки, не оставляло его с момента, как он услышал за спиной шаги и отвратительно вежливый голос произнёс «Guten Tag!». Лукас промычал в ответ что-то неопределённое, не отрывая глаз от фронта работ. Tag — это точно: вон как печёт, а вот насчёт guten он сильно сомневался. Редкий порт, где пиратов привечали, парни уже на берегу, приглядывают кто таверну, кто бордель на вечер, а он застрял тут с этой белокурой бестией.</p><p>— Лукас, птенчик мой, ты, наверное, хочешь кушать?</p><p>Лукас очень, очень хотел кушать. Так, что слюна заполнила рот даже при мысли о подтухшей солонине.</p><p>— Сейчас пойдём в каюту, Лукас, потерпи. А потом я покормлю тебя чем-то вкусным. Если ты, конечно, обещаешь не откусывать мне пальцы.</p><p>Вот чего Лукас не мог обещать, того не мог. Мысль о бледных пальцах, вкладывающих ему в губы «что-то вкусное», вызвала во рту настоящий потоп. Он очень ярко представил, как прихватывает эти пальцы зубами и всасывает глубже, слизывая остатки угощения. И все это в боцманской каюте на его койке, наверняка застеленной белоснежной прохладной простынёй...</p><p>— Чтобы тебе не было скучно, давай спою. Вот, слушай: Fünfzehn Mann auf des toten Mannes Kiste, Jo-ho-ho und 'ne Buddel voll Rum... Но ты же испанский птенчик, по-немецки не понимаешь...</p><p>За время вынужденного общения с боцманом Лукас выучил довольно много немецких слов. Сочетание отрывистых, угрожающе-гортанных звуков, мягкого тембра и прямого взгляда голубых глаз действовало на него гипнотически. Пел он немного фальшиво, но Лукас с некоторой неловкостью ощутил в штанах шевеление, а внизу живота — тяжесть. Похоже, ему предстоит романтическая ночь с собственной рукой и голубыми глазами перед мысленным взором.</p><p>—...Пятнадцать человек на сундук мертвеца, йо-хо-хо и бутылка рома...</p><p>— Мер-р-ртвеца! — вклинился резкий хриплый голос.</p><p>Лукас, не выдержав, обернулся.</p><p>Боцман сидел на бочке. Прилизанные на пробор волосы сияли белым золотом, а глаза соперничали по цвету с морской гладью на горизонте. Он был одет полностью, включая тельняшку и куртку и, похоже, не испытывал никакого дискомфорта. Засмотревшись, Лукас чуть не уронил швабру себе на босые ноги от крика:</p><p>— Р-ром! Бутылка р-рома!</p><p>По плечу боцмана нервно переступал небольшой ярко-зелёный попугай.</p><p>— Это Лукас, — пояснил боцман, — точнее, прежний хозяин звал его Лукаш, но мне хотелось чего-то более испанского. Ох, тебя ведь тоже так зовут?</p><p>Лукас ни капли не верил ни честному взгляду, ни дружелюбной улыбке. Понятно, что всё это специально. Теперь адски хотелось в каюту, кушать и чтобы его кормили с рук. Сука.</p><p>— Некоторые длинные клювы, Лукас, — обратился боцман к попугаю, — лезут куда не надо.</p><p>Лукас покраснел. Ну не может же эта скотина знать. Он всего пару раз подглядывал, как боцман моется, предварительно сняв каждый предмет одежды и аккуратно сложив. И всего... ладно, довольно часто представлял эту картину, когда... — ну об этом точно никто не знает. Лукас и сам старался забыть. Каждый раз.</p><p>Боцман соскочил с бочки, подошёл и наклонился к Лукасу:</p><p>— Приглашение в каюту и обещание чего-то вкусного в силе...</p><p>Попугай снялся с его плеча и облетел палубу, украсив её несколькими белыми пятнами. Боцман рассмеялся:</p><p>— Конечно, когда закончишь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>